


Crush

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [28]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Victory.  Nasir being so in love it hurts.  For eclectic-turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Agron holds Nasir’s heart and crushes it, but Nasir is never taking it back, never, so he will be crushed and tossed from post to post and he will be dying if he has to but he will be Agron’s until his bones turn to dust and even beyond.

What is this love he has for this man? It is frightening like dark thoughts in dead of night, like Agron’s scars and Agron’s eyes when he comes back from battle not a god but only a fallible man who Nasir loves even more somehow, though his heart is already full to bursting and no other man could make room.

Where will they go after this? He can be anything Agron wants him to be, go anywhere his feet will carry him and if his feet tire he will climb onto Agron like child and cling to his strong back to ends of earth.

My gods, Nasir thinks, head spinning, stomach plunging into fast into feet. I love him. I love him. I love him.

It is the certainty of his life, the weakness in his armor, the strength which belies his size. When Agron hurts him he absorbs the blow, takes the pain and counts it as blessing to have Agron at all.

They turn down mountain path bathed in glow of dying sun. 

Nasir's legs are bowed with exhaustion, his body is pummeled,  his feet are blistered, his heart is rent in half with loss.  

Nasir's eyes are glowing with love, his torso leaning toward his man as he walks, the euphoric half of his heart beating wildy.  

Agron turns to him with smile. “Nasir, where to now?”

Nasir can only gape up at him, breathing hard. “I am already there.”


End file.
